Princess Curse
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia's amulet has gone haywire, and she's desperate for Cedric's help. Despite her doing good deeds and being a good person as usual, it's started cursing her left and right. Before she knows it, she ends up with similar dilemmas to some other very familiar princesses she's met in the past. (Two-shot. Minor spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")
1. Turquoise Twist

Princess Curse

Summary: Sofia's amulet has gone haywire, and she's desperate for Cedric's help. Despite her doing good deeds and being a good person as usual, it's started cursing her left and right. Before she knows it, she ends up with similar dilemmas to some other very familiar princesses she's met in the past. (Two-shot. Minor spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any other Disney characters mentioned in this story.

A/N: Okay, I'll admit it. I'm SUPER excited to write this story. I've been waiting for the day for a few months now, since I created the story line and cover photo. I just knew it would be fun/hilarious to write. So I hope you all enjoy! By the way, thanks to all the reviews on my recent stories! And to the guest on my "Constant Reminder" story, I'll definitely think about it. Great idea! :)

*Story*

Chapter 1: Turquoise Twist

"Bet ya can't catch me, Sofia!" Clover called with a laugh as he ran through the garden, his friend fast on his heels.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Clover!" she responded playfully as she chased him. "You've been wrong about that before!"

"Ha! Last one to the castle door is a rotten egg!"

Sofia giggled as she continued chasing him, but just before she could even reach the steps, she collapsed onto the ground and seemed to fall into a deep sleep.

"Whoo-hoo! The winner!" Clover hopped around excitedly, his ears flying out around him in effect. "Told ya, Sof! …Sofia?" He looked around before realizing the princess wasn't anywhere near him. "Where'd she go?" He hopped back down the stairs and gasped when he saw the girl…sleeping? "Sofia!" He rushed toward her and placed his paws on her arm, shaking her. "Princess, wake up!" He frowned when he saw her amulet flash a strange turquoise color before going back to pink. "Weird…"

"Ugh?"

"Sofia, you okay?" The bunny watched as his friend sat up and rubbed at her eyes before yawning. "Man, you scared me."

"What are you talking about, Clover?" She blinked when she realized where she was. "Wait, what happened?" She slowly stood to her feet before shaking her head slowly to regain alertness.

"You fell asleep on our chase. You all right?"

"Yeah… I think so. That's weird. I remember feeling a little weak all of a sudden, but I don't remember anything afterward."

"Huh… Maybe you should get some rest."

"I'll be fine, Clover. Maybe I'm just hungry." She smiled and picked him up before heading toward the doors once more.

"Funny. When I get hungry, Mia and Robin tell me I'm actually 'hangry.' Like hungry/angry."

She laughed. "I'd have to agree with them." She and Clover disappeared inside.

In the dining room during supper, the royal family sat enjoying their food and discussing their day as usual. James eyed Sofia curiously when she randomly picked up a fork and studied it curiously.

"Uh, Sof? What are you doing?"

Sofia smiled lazily toward him. "You ever think how strange forks are?"

"Um…"

"I mean, sure, they're for eating… But what if they had _another_ purpose?"

The blonde boy blinked when the girl's amulet seemed to alter between turquoise and pink again, and before he knew it, Sofia was humming and raking the fork through her hair, as if she were using a brush or comb. "Sofia, you're starting to weird me out."

"What are you talk-?" She stopped and realized exactly what she was doing…and that she had her family's attention. "Hi?"

Amber raised an eyebrow at her. "Sofia… A fork is not a suitable replacement for a brush."

The girl blushed and quickly pushed it away from her, hearing it clatter on to the table. "Sorry… I guess I'm just a little…tired?"

Miranda smiled softly before feeling her forehead. "Well, you don't feel warm. Maybe you're just studying too hard. Take it easy."

James pouted. "How come you guys never tell me that?"

"You'd have to actually study first," his twin teased.

"That's enough, Amber," Roland chided gently before smiling toward Miranda and Sofia. "I'm sure it's nothing. A good night's rest will be best for you, Sofia."

"I think you're right, Dad. In fact, may I be excused?"

"Sure. Sleep well."

She nodded and walked off toward her room. On the way, she happened to glance down and witness her amulet altering colors…the same as Clover and James had seen. "Strange. What's the matter with this thing now?"

Shrugging and figuring she'd investigate later, she opened her door and walked inside before closing it behind her. After changing into her night gown, she sat down at her vanity and observed herself in the mirror.

"It's okay, Sofia. You're just a little tired. You can…" She froze when she saw her amulet glowing in the reflection. It seemed more powerful this time, and the turquoise color had returned. "What's going o-?" Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't talk. Her hands lifted to her throat, and she stared wide-eyed at her reflection. It was gone. Her voice was _gone_.

She grabbed the amulet and closed her eyes tightly, trying to mentally make her wish to be small. Opening her eyes and looking around, she realized nothing had happened. She was still her size. 'Oh, no, what's happening this time?' she thought frantically. 'Honestly, of all the magical amulets in the world, I had to get the one that decides to malfunction all the time…'

She stood up and paced the floor a few times before feeling a warm surge in her throat. She saw the amulet was back to its pink color, so she rushed to the vanity mirror again and opened her mouth. "That was weird…" She gasped. Her voice was back! "Oh, thank goodness… Maybe it's just a glitch or something… I'll figure it out tomorrow."

Yawning, she turned and walked toward her bed, climbing into it and pulling the covers over her head. Maybe tomorrow things would be normal.

The next morning, the light from the window filtered into the room and illuminated the princess's bedroom. Eventually it reached her eyelids, gently coaxing her into waking up. She yawned before sitting up and carefully rubbing at her eyes.

She then slid from the bed and onto the floor before walking over to her vanity. As she walked, she thought she felt something brushing against her ankles. Dismissing it, she sat down and grabbed her brush. It only took a few strokes before she realized she now had an entirely new dilemma…and that the amulet was turquoise yet again.

"Oh, my…!" She dropped the brush and rushed into her closet to dress quickly.

"Good morning, Wormy," Cedric sang happily as he twirled his wand around a few times.

"You're in a cheerful mood," the raven noticed with a curious look. "What did you do?"

"I finally perfected my new spell: the one that can immediately change any state of matter into another."

Wormwood smirked. "Once a science nerd, always a science nerd."

"Hey! At least _I_ am being productive. This new spell could actually be useful, I'll have you know."

"Right, I'll come to you when I need to _immediately_ change ice into gas." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

"It's morning."

"Your point?"

Cedric sighed in exasperation before shrugging. "Suit yourself." He returned to his chore of testing spells before being interrupted.

"Mr. Cedric!"

"AHH!"

Sofia barged into his workshop without bothering to knock, looking a bit frazzled.

Cedric composed himself before clearing his throat. "Um, I mean…good morning, Sofia. What brings you here so early?"

"Mr. Cedric, something's wrong with my amulet. It keeps changing colors and doing strange things to me…"

He frowned in concern. "Like what?"

"Like yesterday, I was playing outside with Clover, and I suddenly fell into a deep sleep. Then at supper, I started combing my hair with a fork."

He tilted his head. "Strange."

"I know! And then before bed, I couldn't talk— _literally_. It was like my voice was just gone. But all of that fixed itself…" She waved her hands in frustration. "But then I wake up this morning, and I find _this_."

Cedric's eyes widened as the girl pulled her hair—her _floor length_ hair—from behind her. "Whoa… Been using a special type of shampoo, have you?"

"My amulet did it, not me!" She seemed to be on the verge of panicking, so she was relieved when he knelt beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe, Sofia… Now, think back. Did anything strange happen yesterday? Or anything out of the ordinary?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't remember anything different…" She lowered her head. "It's like my amulet is cursing me, but I haven't done anything wrong. And how am I supposed to explain this to my family?" she asked, gesturing toward her hair.

"Hmm, perhaps they don't need to know about that right now. You and I need to figure out exactly what is going on here, wouldn't you say?"

"What about my parents? They expect me to travel with them today."

"I'll take care of it. I'll be right back."

Sofia sighed and sat on her stool as Cedric left. She frowned and turned her head when she heard Wormwood snickering. "It's not funny."

"Oh, no, it's quite funny. I didn't think anyone else could pull off the 'impossibly-long-hair' trend except Rapunzel."

"Wormwood, it's—" She paused before her eyes widened. "Say that again?"

"Um…which part?" The raven was baffled as to the girl's behavior. She seemed a bit on edge.

"The part about my hair?"

"Uh… 'I didn't think anyone else could pull off the _impossibly-long-hair_ trend—"

"—'except Rapunzel,'" she finished with him in awe. "Wait a minute. All the things I've experienced so far—they've happened to other princesses I've met before. Snow White and Aurora have fallen into a deep sleep. Ariel was said to comb her hair with forks and lost her voice. Rapunzel has—had—has—eh, I can't keep up with her…really long hair." She gasped. "I'm Princess Cursed!"

Wormwood gave the princess a dubious look. "Oh, come on. You actually believe there's a curse just for princesses?"

"Hello?! We're in an _enchanted_ land, Wormwood. Anything is possible."

Cedric walked back into his workshop and shut the door behind him. "I took care of it. Baileywick is informing them that you are a bit…under the weather, so to speak."

"Mr. Cedric, I think I'm cursed! Like Princess Cursed!"

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow in confusion at her before looking toward Wormwood.

"Don't look at me. She came to that conclusion all on her own."

Cedric shook his head and walked behind the girl. "Sofia, there's no such thing as a 'Princess Curse.' But there is such a thing as the amulet cursing you, as we've seen before."

"This is so weird… What could have happened?" She sighed in frustration as she attempted to push her hair back. "This is going to get really old really fast. I don't know how Rapunzel manages it."

"Just a moment." Cedric loosened his golden bowtie from his neck and gathered her hair, tying it back securely. "There you are."

Sofia beamed at his generosity and giggled. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

Wormwood rolled his eyes. "Mushy humans."

Cedric nodded toward Sofia before giving Wormwood a look before sitting opposite her. "Now, we need only retrace your steps the last day or so and see what may have caused your amulet to sort of…frazzle itself, I suppose."

She nodded and unfastened her amulet, handing it to him without a second thought. Seeing the look of surprise on his face, considering recent events, she simply smiled and grabbed his hand, turning it over and placing the necklace into it and clasping his hand; she still had faith in him, it seemed. "We'll figure it out together."

Cedric smiled and nodded at this. "Hmm. Indeed we shall."

To be continued…

Chapter Titles:

Turquoise Twist

Reverse the Curse


	2. Reverse the Curse

Princess Curse

Summary: Sofia's amulet has gone haywire, and she's desperate for Cedric's help. Despite her doing good deeds and being a good person as usual, it's started cursing her left and right. Before she knows it, she ends up with similar dilemmas to some other very familiar princesses she's met in the past. (Two-shot. Minor spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any other Disney characters mentioned in this story.

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Glad to see that people are enjoying it. :) I'm really enjoying writing it. Here's the next (last) chapter. :D Enjoy!

*Story*

Chapter 2: Reverse the Curse

"Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary?"

"No."

"Made a deal with a gnome?"

"No?"

"Spoken the 'Forbidden Curse?'"

"If it's forbidden, how would I know what it is?"

Cedric flipped one of the pages in his book and continued trying his options. "Hmm…" He held the amulet up and observed it all over, from the now-pink color to the chain itself. "I'm not entirely convinced it's even anything that _you_ have done, Sofia. Perhaps we should consider the possibility of an outsider doing such a thing."

"But who would want to curse me?"

He gave her a sarcastic look with a quirked eyebrow.

The princess smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right… Probably a lot of people, huh?"

"Fear not, Princess. We'll figure out what's going on and who's up to it. Whoever it is has a lot of nerve picking on Enchancia's kindest princess."

"Oh, knock it off, Cedric," Wormwood grumbled from his perch. "Stop laying on the flattery so thick. She's already forgiven you, so stop groveling."

"Wormy…"

"He's right, Mr. Cedric," she giggled. "You can relax. I have every confidence that we'll figure out what's going on. You don't need to be nervous around me."

"He gets nervous around horseflies, Princess."

Cedric huffed and gave his feathered friend a hard stare. "Keep it up, Wormwood. You'll find yourself in a nest soon enough." He looked back toward his book and flipped through several more pages before closing the book altogether. "Again, if it's nothing you've done, then obviously it's an outside force. We just need to figure out who it could possibly be, and who would know the curses of the princesses before you."

"Hmm… It would have to be someone who has inner knowledge of Royal Prep, I'm guessing… Because that's where we learned about the royal lineage and their stories. So it's got to be someone who's ever had access to that information."

"It's typical of me to say, but my first guess is and always be Nettle, even though you've told me she's changed." He folded his arms.

"She has, Mr. Cedric," Sofia urged. "She was just misunderstood and finally got the credit she wanted so badly, and now she's acting much nicer. So no, it can't be her." She grabbed a piece of parchment from a cabinet and began making a list. "So…all the 'bad guys and girls' I've made enemies with…"

She and Cedric began discussing before ultimately coming up with a list.

 _Sofia's Enemy List_

 _Baron Von Rocha_

 _Chester_

 _Crispy_

 _Elliot, Amy, and Kurt_

 _Gavin_

 _Grimtrix_

 _Mamanu_

 _Milo the Snake_

 _Morgana_

 _Prince Roderick_

 _Princess Ivy_

 _Pumpkin_

 _Shuriki_

 _Sir Oliver_

 _Slickwell_

 _Sofia the Worst_

 _The Amazing Boswell_

 _Vaughan and Vance_

 _Wriggley_

Sofia blinked as she looked over her list. "Wow… I have a lot of enemies, don't I?"

Wormwood cackled. "Yeah, I guess people don't like it when you try to get them to be all goody-goody."

The princess frowned at him before adding 'Wormwood' to the bottom of the list with an angry face etched next to his name.

The raven's beak dropped. "Well, that's rather childish, Princess. We may not exactly be friends, but I certainly wouldn't call myself your enemy."

"Would you curse me?" she challenged.

"Of course! But it's all in good fun!" He grinned.

Sofia folded her arms.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Relax, my dear. He's only joking, and besides, he's been with me all day today and yesterday. I suppose it stands to reason that one of the people on this list cursed you… So let's begin eliminating."

Princess Ivy was the first stricken from the list. She'd been carted back to her prison on an island after her debacle a few years ago. And while she'd definitely stoop low enough to curse Sofia, there was no telltale sign of black and white shading around indicating her appearance.

They also managed to eliminate all of the animals. They may be minions of their masters, but they wouldn't likely manage a curse. They also eliminated The Amazing Boswell, Sir Oliver, Gavin, the kids from Hexley Hall, and Vaughan and Vance. Why? None of them knew about her amulet, and none of them seemed powerful enough or gifted in magic enough (save Boswell) to go after her.

So that left Baron Von Rocha, Grimtrix, Mamanu, Morgana, Shuriki, Slickwell, and Sofia the Worst. While all of them would likely do something that underhanded to her, she could eliminate a few more. Mamanu was more Lani's enemy. Morgana and Baron Von Rocha were in the group trying to overthrow their kingdoms' rulers and hadn't been seen since. Slickwell was still imprisoned (Cedric had checked with Baileywick on that one last week, just out of curiosity).

Shuriki was Elena's enemy though she was _not_ fond of Sofia by any means. However, she was also presumed deceased…and besides, her home was quite far away in Avalor. So that only left two people in their opinion.

"So it's between Grimtrix and your evil doppelganger, hmm?" Cedric pondered as he looked at the list. "Well, Grimtrix was captured recently and sent away, though he could have easily escaped. And besides, he's _my_ enemy, not yours."

"Yeah, but we're friends…so he would likely come after me if he felt it would get to you."

Cedric nodded. "True, but…this just seems so _childish_ , if you want my opinion. Using a princess-related curse and just toying with you like that? If it's anyone, it's that rotten Sofia the Worst character. But…how could that be? I thought we got rid of her."

Wormwood rolled his eyes. "You people are so simple-minded sometimes. Look at it this way, right?" He gestured with his wings. "Sofia here has been to Royal Prep and learned all about every princess in the land; those were her own words. She herself knows about the amulet, so therefore, so does the copy of herself. Sofia the Worst, or whatever you call her, would know exactly what to say and do to cause trouble for the real Sofia."

Sofia sighed heavily. "But _how_ would she be here _now_ , Wormwood? That's the part I don't get. I've not used the duplication spell lately, and I don't know how to retrieve something that's been magically eradicated. So it can't be her either." She groaned and lowered her head to the table. "This is ridiculous…"

Cedric smiled sympathetically and patted her back gently. "Don't worry, Sofia. We'll figure it out." He thought a bit more before leaning against his table. "Why don't you take me through your day yesterday? Maybe then we can figure out how this all started?"

She sat up and sighed. "First, I woke up and got ready for the day. Since it was Saturday, I didn't have school. I ate with my family and practiced music with Amber and James. Then I went to my room to read a book I found in the school library. I started getting a little anxious for some reason, so I took Clover and went outside. We spent some time outside and played around…and then the rest is history. I told you the different curses after that point."

"Are princesses' days really that boring?" Wormwood joked, snickering.

"Wait a moment." Cedric frowned. "You were reading a book from the school library?" Seeing her nod, he asked, "Would you by any chance know the title?"

"Um, I think it was something like _Turquoise Twist_ or whatever. It talked about taking the good and normal things in life and twisting them around. There was a list of random words throughout the story, but I didn't know what any of them said."

" _Turquoise Twist_? I think I have a copy of that book in my collection." He walked over to his bookcase and sifted through the titles before finally withdrawing a blue book. He blew the dust from its casing before laying it on the table and opening it. After reading the Table of Contents, he frowned. "Sofia…"

"Yeah?"

"…This is a book of curses."

"…Oh…"

He looked up toward her and gave her a reproachful look. "Did you happen to read any of them out loud?"

"Um…maybe?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Which one?"

"Uh… I don't remember. It had the words 'regiis' and 'memoriam' I think." She watched as he sifted through the pages before finally landing on one toward the center. "I think that was it." She gestured toward the small passage. "I remember the butterfly on it."

"Sofia, do you know why a butterfly is so symbolic?"

"Because it changes from one thing to another?" She blinked in realization. "Wait, are you telling me _this_ spell activated my amulet and somehow cursed me?"

He frowned as he silently read the cursed spell.

 _Ex regiis autem vita deliciae (From a royal life of luxury)_

 _Vae temporibus alterius (To another's troubled times)_

 _Mutata diuturno (Change my daily experiences)_

 _Da mihi intellectum et memoriam eorum (Give me insight to their troubles)_

 _Me convertere et non sum similis illis (Change me so that I'm similar to them)_

Cedric translated the spell for her so that she understood exactly what she'd read out loud.

"So…this cursed spell reacted with my amulet, which turned turquoise (because of the book title), and it made me experience things the princesses had because…I've encountered so many and always wanted to experience the same things normal princesses did or something like that? Ugh, Mr. Cedric, curses make no sense."

"Well, they're called _curses_ , not _happies_. I'm not entirely sure how this curse ended up translating to _this_ …" He gestured toward her lengthened hair. "However, where there's a curse, there's a curse reversal." He didn't have to search too much longer in the book before he found the counter-curse. Muttering the words under his breath, he pointed his wand at Sofia and allowed the magic to envelope her.

Sofia sighed in relief as her hair returned to its normal length. Her voice felt fine. She didn't feel super sleepy or anything. Smiling, she undid Cedric's bowtie from her hair and handed it back to him. "Here you go. Thank you for letting me borrow it…and for breaking the curse for me."

"You're quite welcome." He fixed his bowtie into its correct spot before telling her, "And please, Princess, no more reading words you don't recognize. We don't want a repeat of this situation."

She giggled. "Right. I admire all the princesses for the struggles they went through, but I'd rather stick to my own. I think I've got more than enough."

"I'll say," Wormwood quipped. "You've got over twenty people and animals as your enemies and a rather conspicuous and powerful piece of jewelry around your neck that at least a quarter of them are after. You've got more than enough to deal with."

She smirked at him playfully. "Is that you apologizing for earlier?"

"No, that's me saying that you need to stop making enemies, you silly princess. Get a different hobby." With that, he returned her smirk.

"Hmm, there's still one thing I don't get," the princess admitted. "Why was it called _Turquoise Twist_?"

Cedric shrugged. "Turquoise is generally a positive symbol, standing for friendship and happiness. …Well, I suppose 'twisting' that would cause problems, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Okay, I think I've had enough spells for the day." She jumped down to the floor and smiled. "I'm going to go for a walk." With that, she headed toward the door.

The sorcerer watched as she began leaving before glancing toward Wormwood, who shrugged.

Sofia exited the room before peaking back in with a smile. "Are you two coming or what?"

Cedric smiled and gestured toward Wormwood, who alighted on his shoulder, and they followed the princess down the stairs for their next activity of the day.

The end


End file.
